japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Linda Young
Linda Chambers Young (born April 27 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American voice actress who voices characters in Japanese anime series, usually in voice productions produced by Funimation. Her most notable roles are Frieza in Dragon Ball Z and Fortuneteller Baba in Dragon Ball Kai. She even does Genkai in Yu Yu Hakusho. John Burgmeier is Linda's son; who works alongside her at Funimation. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *91 Days – Additional Voice *Assassination Classroom – Additional Voice *Attack on Titan – Moses's Mother *Baccano! (TV) – Old Woman (Ep. 2) *Black Butler II (TV) – Elderly Japanese Woman (Ep. 4) *Black Cat (TV) – Madame Freesia (Ep. 15) *Blassreiter (TV) – Chancellor (Ep. 18) *Burst Angel (TV) – Dr. Quinn (Eps. 22 & 23) *Control The Money and Soul of Possibility (TV) – Additional Voice *Case Closed (TV) – Samantha (Ep. 17) *Divine Gate (TV) – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball (TV) – Aoi Kimidor & Fortuneteller Baba *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba & Frieza *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba (Eps. 7 & 13), Frieza (Ep. 1), Mother (Ep. 89) & Piza *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Fortuneteller Baba & Piiza (Eps. 13-15, 42) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) – Mother Superior (Eps. 4-5) *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice (1.11) *Fairy Tail (TV) – Porlyusica *Fairy Tail (2014) – Grandeeney & Porlyusica *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Old Woman (Ep. 10) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (TV) – Shan *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Kinuko & Kinuko Asai *Ghost Hunt (TV) – Hiroe Yoshimi (Eps. 22, 24) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (TV) – Izabella D'Angelo (Ep. 6) *Hell Girl (TV) – Tsugumi's Grandmother (Ep. 22) *Hyoka (TV) – Yoko Itoigawa *Kiddy Grade (TV) – Doctor *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) – Fortune Teller (Ep. 3) *Mushi Shi (TV) – Shirasawa (Ep. 3) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) – the Narrator *Nobunagun (TV) – Nightingale *One Piece (TV) – Bookstore Lady (Ep. 35) & Fortune Teller (Ep. 94) *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) – Xiao's Grandmother *Orange (TV) – Kakeru's Grandmother (7 Episodes) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Additional Voice *Sakura Quest (TV) – Michiyo (Eps. 17-18) *Samurai 7 (TV) – Maid (Ep. 7) *Shiki (TV) – Ikumi Itou *Shin chan (TV) – Real Estate Agent (Ep. 9) *Speed Grapher (TV) – Female Councillor (Ep. 19) *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) – Genkai (Young & Old) Anime Films *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Fasha & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Frieza *Yu Yu Hakusho Eizou Hakusho (OVA) – Genkai Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Fasha & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba *Super Dragon Ball Z – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Frieza & Fortuneteller Baba *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Genkai *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Frieza Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Frieza' (1997 to 2009) *'Genkai' in Yu Yu Hakusho Trivia *Wouldn't mind doing Frieza's voice again if the Funimation company asks her too. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES